There are many ways for treating cancer. Besides the surgery to remove malignant tumor for treating cancer, a chemotherapy or radiation therapy may be applied for the treatment of cancer. However, it will incur side effects to hurt the patient.
It is known that many compositions are derived from Chinese herbal medicines, medicinal plants and extracts thereof for treating cancers. Nevertheless, a single plant extract without being conjugated with other effective ingredients, its anti-tumor effect is still unsatisfactory.
The present inventor has found these phenomena and invented the present anti-tumor composition by conjugating Canavalia ensiformis-extracted protein with metal ions.
The object of the present invention is to provide an anti-tumor pharmaceutical composition comprising the conjugation of Canavalia ensiformis-extracted protein with metal ions to form a metalloprotein complex for inhibiting the growth of tumor with enhanced activity and stability, but without toxicity.